User blog:Tonygameman/Mario Feat Compilation
So, I heard about this wiki from my fellow friend The Tetromino King, and I first planned to make a huge compilation of all of Mario's feats from all games listed below. Some are going to be blank—don't mind those too much. This is for fun and to determine what feats are most consistent for Mario. Only attack potency, durability and speed feats will be documented. Another thing about this list is that it'll ignore any continuity at all... Thus, each game will be treated as the start of the franchise, no past installments there to influence feats. A way this solves a couple things is making nobody past Super Paper Mario scale to Paper Mario in that game. Or, how Princess Shroob was considered a bigger threat than Cackletta, thus making her stronger; the list will ignore that, and utilize only Princess Shroob's feats. Another example being that the reactor in Super Mario Galaxy annihilating the universe will not be acknowledged when determining Super Mario Galaxy 2's feats. Scaling will only be allowed within that same game. Obviously this isn't how I scale to profiles, but it's a good way to draw out the actual feats of each game. This also includes feats you may see as outliers as well. Original feat compilations were made by Metal875 (1 and 2), StarMario89 and Paleomario66, with several added feats that I think are notable. Feats from Games *''Donkey Kong'' **'Tier 8' ***'Building level' ****Donkey Kong collapsed a 25m structure by just jumping in the start of the game. *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' **'Reaction Speed' ***'Relativistic' to FTL ****Donkey Kong Jr. dodges electric enemies called "Sparks" who travel through wires. Since they are electric beings traveling through wires, that would mean they can move at Mach 880991 (Faster than Mach 874030, the speed of light) which could considering electricity moves through wires at that speed. *''Donkey Kong 3'' *''Donkey Kong (1994)'' *''Mario Bros.'' *''Wrecking Crew'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' **'Tier 9' ***'Wall level' ****Can shatter bricks with no effort. **'Tier 6' ***'Continent level' ****Mario was stated to be capable of restoring the kingdom to its former glory, which had fallen into ruin. The Mushroom Kingdom is a continent-sized country that consists of multiple neighboring countries: the Ice Land, Volcano Land, Rock Land has COUNTLESS mountains dotting the background, Desert Land and Sea Land. With each M&L game, the Mushroom Kingdom constantly changes--showing its drastic size. Thus, countries in Mario are easily continent-sized. *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' **'Tier 2' ***'Low Macroversal level' ****Mario defeated Wart, who put a curse over Subcon and its inhabitants, apparently altering the universe in some way. To add onto this, Wart is FAR above the likes of Mouser, who can destroy dreams on his own. And Mario scales to this. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' **'Tier 9' ***'Wall level' ****Bowser easily smashes brick blocks. **'Tier 2' ***'Low Macroversal level' ****[https://i.imgur.com/AAnIwg9.jpg Bowser threatened the existence of all Mushroom Worlds even after his entire army was demolished and it was just him.] With that said, we have one last need: the size of those worlds, and whether or not they're connected. Well, first, considering all the worlds and sub-worlds and mini-worlds are all called worlds are specifically referenced as things like "this world," we can safely reach a conclusion that all worlds--the meta-worlds and even the levels themselves--are separate. And before you say they can't be separate cause you walk to them... this scan with the mini-worlds describes the hands as reaching out of nowhere and taking you to the mini-world. Therefore, it's not illogical to say that the levels are entered through some sort of portal or rift. Finally, their size... first of all, we know they have a star, as World 2's desert level has a Sun. But then we also have the Underworld... which has bottomless pits, making them infinite in size. Now, let's address some arguments against this... first of all, "bottomless pits are common in Mario." Actually, no, they're not. The "bottomless" pits in Mario normally are simply fan-dubbed as bottomless and have never been given statements justifying them as such. Second, "hyperbole." It doesn't make sense for it to be one, really. Underworlds are quite often of actual infinite-size, so it doesn't seem off for this one to be like that as well. With that said, Mario is so powerful in this game, he seen the gap of Ludwig and the other six Koopalings as tiny, even though Ludwig states clearly that he has the power of all the previous Koopalings, and is the ultimate Koopaling. Combining all the worlds for the Koopalings into Ludwig's power would make him 77 universes, since all the Koopalings have complete control over the worlds they're in. And since Mario sees that as a tiny gap, it should mean he's at least 10x stronger, making him and Bowser able to destroy 770 universes. **'All Speeds' ***'Supersonic' to Hypersonic+ ****Evaded cannonballs on airships. ***'FTL' ****Dodged lasers in Bowser's Castle. *''Super Mario World'' **'Tier 7' ***'Small City level+' ****Mario casually lifts and punts Larry's castle with zero effort whatsoever. ****Is merely dazed by an explosion that demolishes Roy's castle. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' **'Tier 4' ***'Large Star level' ****Comparable to Yoshi, who kicked Raphael Raven so hard he turned into a constellation. *''Yoshi's Island DS'' **'Tier 3' ***'Multi-Galaxy level' ****Mario is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Mario has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him. So, each Star Child has the power to conquer 1/7 of the universe—billions of galaxies. *''Yoshi's Story'' **'Tier 5' ***'Planet level' ****Baby Bowser turned the planet onto a book. *''Super Mario Land'' **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Can keep up with Tatanga, who traveled interstellar distances from deep space in a very short amount of time, or "suddenly." *''Super Mario Land 2: The Golden Coins'' *''Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land'' **'Tier 5' ***'Planet level' ****Comparable to Wario, who defeated a genie that created a planet. *''Wario Land: Shake It!'' **'Tier 5' ***'Small Planet level+' ****Shake King's death explosion did this. *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest'' *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' **'All Speeds' ***'Massively Hypersonic' ****Dixie Kong is capable of dodging lightning in the "Lightning Look-Out!" stage. *''Donkey Kong 64'' **'Tier 6' ***'Island level' ****King K. Rool can use a Blast-O-Matic weapon to annihilate/destroy DK Island, though the size of DK Island varies frequently and its overall size is unknown. *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' *''DK: King of Swing'' *''DK: Jungle Climber'' **'Tier 7' ***'Town level' ****King K. Rool summons meteors which falls from the sky to attack Donkey Kong. These are calced to move at almost Mach 33 and their kinetic energy would be at this level. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' **'Tier 6' ***'Country level' ****Comparable to Donkey Kong, who punched a small moon out of orbit. *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' *''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'' *''New Super Mario Bros.'' **'All Speeds' ***'Massively Hypersonic' ****His jumps are faster than Lakithunder's lightning. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' **'Tier 7' ***'Mountain level' ****Defeated Kamek, who created an enormous tornado of this size and power. *''Super Mario 64'' **'Tier 2' ***'Low Macroversal level' ****Mario defeated Bowser, who was under the effects of the Power Stars, which enabled him to create universe-sized realms within the walls and paintings. He had to of created the time in the painting as well, as time and space cannot exist without the other. Further evidenced by how Tick Tock Clock is a world entirely based on time. If he didn't, he'd have Infinite speed for moving in timeless realms. Now, why universe-sized? Because just Bob-omb Battlefield is described by Mario as a parallel world of some sorts when he calls it a world and compares it to the main verse's realm as a world. We also know Bowser made this pretty much instantly. And we know Bowser created these worlds individually, because Toad describes them as Bowser's "separate" worlds. **'All Speeds' ***'Supersonic' ****Beat Koopa the Quick in a race, who could run at Mach 1. Mario was so much faster than him, that he describes him as a blur. ***'Infinite' ****In Tick Tock Clock, the progression of time is dependent on when you enter the world. Entering at 12 o'clock stops time completely, yet Mario can still move freely in this state. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' **'Tier 2' ***'Low Macroversal level' ****Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the Secret Levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are all located. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, possibly more, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Not to mention the fact that his goop is flowing directly from a Secret Level here, proving his association with them. Because their celestial bodies match ours to mention how those stars are different colors and luminosities, showing clearly that the [http://theconversation.com/the-changing-colours-of-the-universe-25745 Doppler Effect is in effect, making those levels expand infinitely—just like our universe. And this is without mentioning that another one of the Secret Levels has enormous clouds out in its space, which is identical to our universe's clouds in space that form galaxies over time. Clearly these are universes, and the infinite voids back it up] and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. We know he did so in a matter of seconds because there was a live commercial at the start of the game that shows everything hadn't been screwed up yet, and Shadow Mario was in the background, seemingly just arriving. And Mario was literally just about to arrive, meaning that Shadow Mario, somehow, corrupted the entire island and created these levels in a matter of seconds to minutes. Clearly he didn't take his time. Mario has the same physicality as Shadow Mario, thus, scales. **'All Speeds' ***'Infinite' ****Can move within the dimensional rift between each Secret Level. These aren't pre-destined rifts, either, as Shadow Mario left and never appeared in the Secret Level with Mario. With that said, this must have been a white, empty rift that Mario and Shadow Mario moved through on their own. The background moving was only because the two Marios were moving, evidenced by their blurs, so this was indeed an empty rift. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' **'Tier 3' ***'Galaxy level' ****The Grand Stars are far superior to the Power Stars, which Lumas can turn into as well as galaxies, and Mario defeated dozens of enemies powered by the Grand Stars. Grand Stars are actually the sole things capable of powering a star potent enough to keep the Lumas alive, putting it quite far above them. **'Tier 2' ***At least Macrocosmic+ ****Defeated Bowser, who tanked the collapse of his Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier. Mario damaged Bowser to the point of unconsciousness, so he definitely scales. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' **'Tier 5' ***'Moon level+' to Planet level or Dwarf Star level ****Slammed into a neutron star, sending it careening through space. **'Tier 2' ***'Macrocosmic+' ****The Grand Star enabled Bowser sufficient enough power to create a black hole that was consuming a universe's entirety. The worlds are indeed entire universes, as Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds. **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Keeps up with Bowser. And in SMG2, Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes, as Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Mario can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed. This makes Mario 287,174,160,000,156,544 times faster than light. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' *''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Super Mario Odyssey'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' **'Tier 6' ***'Continent level' ****Defeated Bowletta, who stated she'd divide and conquer both kingdoms, and then create a perfect new country. The Mushroom Kingdom is a very large country, evidenced by how it changes in each installment of the M&L series, and the BeanBean Kingdom is equal in size--thus, conquering both kingdoms--that are extremely large--and creating one to replace both would be 6-A. **'Reaction Speed' ***'Massively Hypersonic' ****Dodged Cackletta's lightning. **'All Speeds' ***'Sub-Relativistic' ****Far superior to E. Gadd, who walked overseas and over hills in three seconds when he smelt the aroma of BeanBean Coffee. The distance from Europe to North America is 4,178 miles, and traveling that in three seconds is Mach 6,534.343277. It should also be noted that Elvin walked that distance, so in general, he's far faster when exerting himself, which would put him into this level of speed. And then, Mario is far superior to Elvin at his highest, which easily puts Mario into this level of speed. *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' **'Tier 6' ***'Large Country level' ****Defeated the Elder Princess Shroob, who created a large storm simply by powering up, which seems to have spread across the entire Mushroom Kingdom, at least. Elder Princess Shroob also desired to destroy the entire kingdom, even commenting on how the Shroobs will "dance on the buried remains of this pathetic kingdom." The Mushroom Kingdom is a massive country. **'Reaction Speed' ***'Relativistic+' ****Can dodge lasers. *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' **'Tier 3' ***'Macrocosmic level' ****Damaged Chakron, whose pose absorbs waves from outer space, and has been doing so for a thousand years, rendering him with complete control of space. With such a power, he is able to do anything. He also implies heavily to be at one with the universe. He can "hear" the universe, and knows what it's thinking, going as far as to personify it. And he also stated that, for the Bros. and Starlow to understand him, they must gaze upwards into the starry sky. Clearly he has some deep connections here, and what with him having complete control of space, it makes sense he is at one with all physical matter of the universe. ****Defeated the Dark Star, who was stated to contain unfathomable power, here, and to be a cosmic threat, here. What's notable is Chakron stated the Dark Star was a cosmic threat, putting it far above him. ****Also aided in the defeat of Dark Bowser, who was the complete dark power and was, thus, double the power of the Dark Star and Dark Fawful. **'All Speeds' ***'FTL' ****Outran Giant Bowser, who escaped a black hole. *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' **'Tier 7' ***'Large Town level' ****The kinetic energy generated by the Bye Bye Cannon equates to this level. **'Tier 2' ***'Macrocosmic+' ****Could take a fight to Antasma and even kill him, who grossly overpowered Dreamy Luigi. Dreamy Luigi can possess the concept of time itself, which is able to stabilize the entire universe. ***At least Macroverse level ****Defeated Dreamy Bowser, who was the embodiment of the Dream Stone. The Dream Stone has existed for, at least, an entire era. As stated by, like, everyone in Dream Team, the prosperity of the Pi'illo Kingdom dated back to an entire era ago. According to the Geological Time Scale, an era would be 100,000,000 years ago. Because there dozens of innumerable species on Pi'illo Isle, including Nommon, Hooskis, countless monsters, guardians such as Mammoshka and Zeekeeper, the Pi'illos, etc. Let's assume the smallest island population, which is 100,000. It is shown dozens of times throughout the game--what with Big Massif, Dr. Snoozemore, Mammoshka, etc. that the characters fall asleep numerous times a day due to Pi'illo Island's strange sleepy wavelength. We'll use as many low-ends as possible. 100,000 x 365.25 = 36,525,000. Because people dream 4 to 7 times a night--and people on Pi'illo Isle dream multiple times, we'll use the low-end and assume they all sleep twice. 36,525,000 x 8 = 292,200,000. Finally... 292,200,000 x 100,000,000 = 29,220,000,000,000,000 dreams/universes that are in the Dream Stone. **'Reaction Speed & Combat Speed' ***'Sub-Relativistic' ****Can take action after being fired from the Bye Bye Cannon. **'All Speeds' ***'Massively Hypersonic+' ****Ran the Earth's circumference in 15 seconds, clocking in at Mach 7,781. ***'Massively FTL' ****Scales to Dreamy Bowser, who scales to Antasma, who scales to Dreamy Luigi, who jumped out into the Sun in 1 second. The distance between the Earth and the Sun is 92,960,000 miles. Crossing that distance in that time is 334,656,000,000mph, or 499.0272912069 speeds of light. ***'Massively FTL+' ****Scales to Dreamy Bowser, who scales to Antasma, who scales to Dreamy Luigi, who could jump into constellations, which takes MFTL+ speed--more specifically a few lightyears per second of speed--to accomplish within such a small time frame. ***'Infinite' ****Had his speed complimented by the Zeekeeper, and can also keep up with him and Giant Dreamy Luigi, as well as characters equal to or faster than Zeekeeper. Zeekeeper can tear a dimensional rift. Rifts are, by definition, absent of time and space. Zeekeeper is fully capable of moving inside of them, which gives him infinite speed. And as said, Mario definitely scales to this. *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' **'Tier 2' ***'Macrocosmic+' ****Equal to Paper Mario, who created a realm with numerous stars in the background. *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' **'Tier 4' ***'Multi-Solar System level' ****Comparable to Luigi, who defeated King Boo, who manipulated a realm with stars in the background. **'Tier 2' ***'Macrocosmic+' ****King Boo created a portal which's paranormality will cause the universe to collapse if Luigi doesn't close it. *''Paper Mario'' **'Tier 2' ***'High Macroverse level+' ****Defeated Bowser empowered by the Star Rod, which allowed him to, at improper power, defeat and imprison the Star Spirits. The Star Spirits are the Star Guardians, guardians of Dream Depot. Dream Depot is a realm that turns all dreams into universes. The Star Spirits can also "create fun-filled games" within this realm, which all seem to take place within a universe, so they likely created it all in the first place; I mean, they're the guardians, creating fun-filled games that are dreams in of themselves, and you're telling me they didn't create it? Doesn't make sense. So them creating a realm of at least 5-D size makes them High 2-A, and Bowser w/ the Star Rod scales to this. Mario would thus also scale. At proper power, Bowser became well over a hundred times stronger than before, so by the end of the game, Mario scales to an even higher level of power. **'Tier 1' ***Likely High Transverse level ****Dream Depot is Dream Depot is possibly an infinite-dimensional structure. **'All Speeds' ***'Immeasurable' ****Base characters were High 2-A in this game, and after Bowser infinitely increased his power with the Star Rod, he became 5-dimensional, or beyond basic space-time continuum laws. Mario, once empowered by wishes, could combat him, which makes him scale to this. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' **'Tier 2' ***'Macrocosmic+' ****Defeated the Shadow Queen, whose power was greater than that of the Crystal Stars due to creating them. The Crystal Stars were stated to have been able to reality warp the planet and the heavens, and was even stated to hold the very essence of the heavens. This refers to all that is. Similar to the Bible, "heavens" refers to the realms above the Earth: the atmosphere, the Sun, the moon, the stars, and all that’s in outer space. Holding the essence of the universe and being able to warp it is definitely at this level. **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Far superior to Lord Crump, who returned from being blasted out into deep space, far past even the moon, within, at absolute worst, a few hours. *''Super Paper Mario'' **'Tier 1' ***'Low Transverse level' ****Defeated Dimentio, who surpassed The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. How did Dimentio surpass The Void? First off, Paper Mario and the others tanked The Void. But, that's not all that's important here. Mainly, look at Paper Mario's condition after The Void. He has been blasted interdimensionally back to Flipside, and is unconscious. Now, to compare, when Dimentio attacked, Paper Mario and his party was blasted--once again--interdimensionally to The Underwhere, and were once again rendered unconscious. The similarities definitely can't be ignored; Dimentio matched its power. But even then, he has points of surpassing it; his attack that he held back on, mind you, surpassed a tremor from The Void. He merely snapped his fingers without malicious intent, and his tremor shook Castle Bleck harder than all the tremors The Void caused; we know he was holding back because he didn't want to hurt Luigi; he needed him. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions. Now, there's even more evidence backing up several aspects of this; to start, let's address doubts about The Void destroying dimensions. Next, let's talk about odd occurrences that back up String Theory being valid; to start, aesthetic details indicate String Theory in affect in the Marioverse. And what with mathematical-like equations existing in worlds like "Lineland," we can determine--for certain--that The Void was going to destroy all mathematical dimensions. And what about String Theory Soup? Is it reliable? Yes. It's the narrator who talks about String Theory Soup's description; third-person omniscient narrator. That is intensely reliable. And now, to address its name "not being important." The last sentence means everything: "Drink not, lest you learn more than what man was ever meant to know." Whatever this soup houses is huge. The earlier sentence states, "All the secrets of the universe are contained within this soup." So, it's something huge and revealing--a secret that man was never meant to know--about the universe. And the name reveals what that secret is; which is consistent since String Theory relates back to the universe. With that said, we can confidently say the multiverse is 11-D; so why are they 12-D, then? The Overthere is a higher plane of existence, above all worlds, and The Void was going to also erase The Overthere. ****With the Pure Hearts, Paper Mario killed Super Dimentio, who was completely invincible and beyond the powers of Jaydes or Merloo, thus, infinitely more powerful than before. ***Likely High Transverse level ****Dream Depot is possibly an infinite-dimensional structure. ***Possibly Transcendent ****Plato's book "The Republic" exists in Mario, and is referred to as "the truth" by Aristotle, who in real life was the only person to object to Plato's Theory of Forms introduced in The Republic. There are analogies that bear resemblances to those in said book, and likewise, the game says that it explains the world, the universe and all things, and answers countless questions. In the end, if The Republic is actually legitimate in Mario, it would mean the Intelligible World with all Universal concepts exists, and thus aspatial and atemporal Forms also exist, and thus The Void would erase them all, and thus Dimentio would be able to too. And if Dimentio can, of course, Mario scales. **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Swam past a sea of stars in Chapter 4, which is the equivalent of swimming several thousands of lightyears. ***'Immeasurable' ****The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This would also mean it destroyed all time within the Marioverse. Paper Mario could still move after The Void destroyed Sammer's Kingdom, and could even move whilst INSIDE The Void. And to be specific, having time annihilated on a 4-D scale justifies infinite speed. But the Marioverse has super time, the 11th Dimension. There is time--being above time is infinite, and most fictional universes that don't abide by String Theory only have a space-time continuum. However, abiding by String Theory gives the Marioverse a super space-time continuum, where space beyond the axes of X, Y and Z move, and where they move in super time--being above super time is immeasurable. The Void consumes all dimensions, so, if Paper Mario moves in a realm without super time, he has immeasurable speed. Not only all of this, but by being 11-dimensional in this game, Mario is naturally transcendental to a normal space-time continuum. *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' **'Tier 5' ***'Planet level' ****Fought multiple foes powered by Royal Stickers, which contain the wishes of everyone from the entire planet and manipulates said wishes across the planet. ***'Large Planet level' ****Shiny Paper Mario was a form 1,000x more powerful than his base form. *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' **'Tier 3' ***'Macrocosmic level' ****Defeated Black Bowser, who was empowered and possessed by the Black Paint. The Black Paint makes up all of space itself, and is still within each individual color on their own (above link proves that; mixing all the colors makes Black Paint), which also give life to all of the landscape and people. Thus, we can safely conclude that anything that has color--which practically everything does--is made up of some amount of Black Paint, which would make it Macrocosmic level; making up the entire universe's physical matter. **'Tier 2' ***'High Macroverse level+' ****With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas. So this would also mean that paint makes up the concept of dreams, and thus makes Dream Depot possible. **'Tier 1' ***Likely High Transverse level ****Same reasoning as above. *''Mario Party'' *''Mario Party 2'' *''Mario Party 3'' **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds. *''Mario Party 4'' **'Tier 4' ***'Large Star level' ****The Power Stars can create constellations. *''Mario Party 5'' **'Tier 2' ***'High Macroverse level+' ****Fought Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where he stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy Dream Depot, and all dreams within it. In Dream Depot, the dreams of the multiverse's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe. Dream Depot is also at least a 5-D structure thanks to this law. Please note Bowser also wanted to recreate Dream Depot itself, the separate realm that holds all dreams within. And destroying, then recreating a realm like that is this level. **'Tier 1' ***Likely High Transverse level ****Dream Depot is possibly an infinite-dimensional structure. **'All Speeds' ***'FTL' ****Outspeeds Bowser, who resists this black hole until he's defeated. ***'Immeasurable' ****Bowser was traversing all of Dream Depot and wiping out each dream one by one--which are universes--casually, as evidenced by how he's talking about his plan and such, before destroying Dream Depot itself. Misstar then says "at this rate, he'll destroy the dream worlds one by one." She goes on to say that Mario must protect everyone's dreams. This means Bowser was casually moving at a rate that would allow him to destroy an uncountable set of uncountably infinite universes. Not only does Mario fight Bowser in this game, but during the story, he's actively chasing Bowser through Dream Depot, so Mario accomplished a toned down version of this feat. Even so, he still scales to the full thing for being a touch faster than Bowser. *''Mario Party 6'' **'All Speeds' ***'FTL+' ****Can successfully escape a black hole. Now, while there's lightning, meteorites and enemies being pulled in, there's also red strands of light fighting against the black hole, and losing '''badly.' This not only proves that Mario is behind the event horizon, but that he's ''way faster than light. *''Mario Party Advance'' *''Mario Party 7'' *''Mario Party 8'' **'All Speeds' ***'FTL' ****Keeps up with Bowser. Both Mario and Bowser are completely unaffected by a powerful quasar below them. Bowser is only sucked in once he's defeated. *''Mario Party DS'' *''Mario Party 9'' **'Tier 4' ***At least Large Star level+, likely Solar System level ****Fought and defeated Bowser, who created and tanked a black hole. ***'Solar System level+' to Multi-Solar System level+ ****In this game, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing all of them, Bowser reached this level of power. **'All Speeds' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Fought Bowser and Bowser Junior, who kept up with the Mini-Stars. The Mini-Stars were not only able to fly out of a black hole in less than a second and effectively cross the size of a solar system, which is over 30,000x faster than light, but began returning to their placement across the universe, which is easily MFTL+. ****Outspeeds Bowser, who is completely unaffected by the black hole behind them, which is pulling in entire planets in seconds from distances equating to solar systems. This would mean it's pulling in things at speeds greater than 30,000x FTL, and Bowser is acting as if this thing isn't even there. *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' *''Mario Party 10'' *''Mario Party: Star Rush'' *''Super Mario Party'' *''Super Mario Kart'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' *''Mario Kart DS'' *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Mario Kart 7'' **'Reaction Speed & Combat Speed' ***'Relativistic+' ****Reacted perfectly fine while racing around Saturn's rings. Since they can race along the E Ring, the furthest ring from Saturn, equating to a distance of 3-8 Saturn radii, and since Saturn's circumference is 227,350.77715498615708106457636117 miles its radius and converting it to circumference, then we multiply the result by 8x to get the furthest point of the E Ring. That is 1,818,806.2172398892566485166108894 miles. Since they cover the entire thing in 14 seconds, we divide the distance by the time, and that means they were going at exactly 129,914.7298028492326177511864921 miles per second. Light moves at 186,282 miles per second, so they were moving at roughly 0.69740744084975148098c, or around 70% of the speed of light, which makes them this speed. *''Mario Kart 8'' *''Mario Sports Mix'' **'All Speeds' ***'Sub-Relativistic+' ****Capable of moving and interacting when at a distance from a large black hole. While he was definitely not behind the event horizon, light still gets bent and affected at that distance, so Mario moving at all is still around this level of speed. **'Reaction Speed' ***'Relativistic+' ****Capable of dodging White Mages's specials, which are literal columns of light. *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' **'Tier 2' ***'Macrocosmic+' ****Fought and defeated Culex, who is stated as the Master of Space and Time in the guide booklet, page 64, and in the Japanese translation, states that he holds time from its beginning to its end and that he holds the power of creation throughout the Marioverse. **'All Speeds' ***'Infinite' ****Fought and easily kept up with Culex, and Culex is the Master of Time and Space, and can consume time. Thus, timeless voids would be his natural environment. He also holds time from its beginning to its end, and during his fight, he was crossing between dimensions. It's actually stated in the Japanese version he was within a dimensional rift, and those are, by definition, devoid of time and space. Furthermore, he was about to leave Mario's and go back to Vanda--thus, he was in between dimensions at the time. Meaning, he was outside of the space-time continuum--which all qualifies for infinite speed. *''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' **'Tier 2' ***'Low Macroversal level' ****Defeated Mega Dragon Bowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world. Miscellaneous (comics, shows, etc) *'Saturday Supercade' *'Shows (DiC Cartoons)' **'Tier 3' ***'Multi-Galaxy level' ****Had done battle with and defeated Darth Koopa twice, who revealed that, within a week, he'd conquer and remake the universe into the Koopaverse. **'Reaction Speed' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Despite zooming through an asteroid field and across the universe at a crash-landing speed, Mario could still catch sight of Mouser, meaning he could see and react at such speeds. *'Comics' **'Tier 8' ***'Large Building level' ****Survived an explosion that destroyed one of Bowser's towers. **'Reaction Speed' ***'Massively FTL+' ****Traveled inter-planetary distances in seconds. *'Super Mario-Kun' **'Tier 2' ***'High Macroverse level+' ****Defeated Bowser numerous times, who annihilated the Manga Kamen. The Manga Kamen has absolute godhood over the manga, and exists in a higher realm than it and its characters; he sees them as mere fictional works, as if they're on a piece of scrap paper while he is the artist. He sees this entire 4-dimensional multiverse as fiction. Seeing a 2-B multiverse as mere fiction makes you a higher dimensional being in comparison--High 2-A; and Mario scales to this *'Film' **'Tier 2' ***'Low Macroversal level' ****Killed President Koopa, who wanted to merge the Mushroom World with reality, making one large universe out of the two, and then rule over them. Final Tally Attack Potency/Durability Tier 9: 2 Tier 8: 2 Tier 7: 4 Tier 6: 5 Tier 5: 5 Tier 4: 5 Tier 3: 7 Tier 2: 18 Tier 1: 7 Movement Speed Supersonic: 2 Hypersonic+ 1 Massively Hypersonic: 2 Massively Hypersonic+: 1 Sub-Relativistic: 1 Sub-Relativistic+: 1 FTL: 4 FTL+: 1 Massively FTL: 1 Massively FTL+: 8 Infinite: 4 Immeasurable: 3 Reaction Speed Supersonic: 2 Hypersonic+ 1 Massively Hypersonic: 3 Massively Hypersonic+: 1 Sub-Relativistic: 2 Sub-Relativistic+: 1 Relativistic: 1 Relativistic+: 3 FTL: 5 FTL+: 1 Massively FTL: 1 Massively FTL+: 9 Infinite: 4 Immeasurable: 3 Combat Speed Supersonic: 2 Hypersonic+ 1 Massively Hypersonic: 2 Massively Hypersonic+: 1 Sub-Relativistic: 2 Sub-Relativistic+: 1 Relativistic+: 1 FTL: 4 FTL+: 1 Massively FTL: 1 Massively FTL+: 8 Infinite: 4 Immeasurable: 3 Conclusion As things currently stand, Mario's most consistent feats are Tier 2, by far. If it weren't for that tier, Mario would be Tier 3, and after that, Mario would be Tier 1. After that, via consistency alone, Mario could be just about anywhere. Mario's most consistent speed feats are Massively FTL+, and pretty handily. If it weren't for that tier, Mario could be placed at Infinite, FTL or Sub-Relativistic. Most likely Infinite. After that, any other feat works fine and dandy. Category:Blog posts